


Making Contact

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron interest
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A version of what might have happened when Robert got in touch with Connor to set up the September scam against Lawrence. Robert and Connor have not seen each other in a long time so there's a lot to catch up on and inevitable tensions. An attempt to show more of Connor's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Hi! Remember me?’

Connor sat up and gripped the phone just a little tighter.

‘Not sure, the voice sounds familiar but I can’t seem to remember the name…’

‘Ha, Ha! I see you haven’t lost your sense of humour.’

 ‘Your number changed.’

‘A lot of things changed.’

‘Really? Not for me.’

 Connor looked across at the afternoon light filtering weakly through the gap where the bedroom curtains hadn’t been drawn properly.

The man lying next to Connor reached up a hand impatiently, brushing a nipple with his fingertips. Connor blew him a kiss and took his hand, holding it still against his chest.

‘Wait.’ He said quietly, as the man groaned in protest.

‘You with someone?’

‘A regular. I said things haven’t changed, Robert.’

It was strange to say his name aloud, feel the shape of it in his mouth, after such a very long time.

‘I need your help with something. You up for it?’

‘I don’t know. It’s been so long.’ He hesitated ‘Depends what it is, I suppose.’

‘Can we meet? Where are you?’

‘My place, the same place, if you can remember the way, that is.’

‘I’m at the airport. I just got back from Frankfurt. I’ll be there in around 40 minutes.’

Connor looked down at the man lying next to him.

‘Make it an hour.’

 

Connor’s hair was still wet from the shower and he was pulling a T-shirt over his head when the door buzzer went off.

Robert stood there, skin tanned, freckles multiplied. Connor looked away. He’d not been fully prepared.

‘Hi! You brought summer with you!‘

He pushed back his wet hair from his eyes, feeling Robert’s eyes scanning him.

 ‘Let me in then.’

As Robert entered, Connor could smell aftershave and sweat and Robert’s scent as familiar as the sea at the end of a long journey. Robert left his suitcase in the hallway and walked straight through.

He looked around.

‘You decorated.’ He sounded vaguely offended. Like a kid arriving home, amazed that Mum and Dad could change something, when everything was supposed to stay the same.

Connor laughed.

‘Yes. Quite a while ago, which you would have known if you’d bothered to keep in touch.’

Had he sounded reproachful? He sat on the arm of the sofa, placing his hands lightly on his knees.

‘So where have you been since you last set foot in Manchester? Not Frankfurt for all this time?’  And then Connor saw it. The glint of metal on his ring finger.

‘Oh My God! You got married!’

 He blinked rapidly. ‘What happened to my invite?’  

His laughter carried an edge. He stood up, walking towards the kitchen.  ‘Who’s the lucky … ‘He cast about, tossing a mental coin ‘…bloke?’

 ‘It’s a woman.’ Robert called after him through the open door.

‘How conventional.’

Robert inspected the room which was neat and minimalist. There was a large flat screen TV and a games console. Connor walked back in with beers and followed his eyes.

‘Toys for boys. Foreplay.’ He explained with a smile. He lowered his voice, flirting. ‘We can play, if you like? Or does marriage prohibit that?’

Robert narrowed his eyes at him and took the proffered bottle of beer, ignoring the question.

‘Cheers’

They clinked bottles.

 ‘Tell me about you?’ Robert asked him.

‘Me?’ He asked, rolling his eyes. ‘You know how it is, I make a living. I have regulars. I’m paying a mortgage.’  He gave an exaggerated shrug ‘Still have dreams, you know, someday my prince will come, and all that.’

‘So he hasn’t?’ Robert said.

‘Well, maybe I missed him in the crush.’ Connor laughed.

 ‘Can I take a shower?’ Robert asked.

 ‘But, of course. I should have offered! Let me get you a towel.’

‘How long is this visit for? Just so I know.’ He asked, returning.

‘I’m going to stay a couple of days. But I need you to go somewhere for me. I need a favour.’

Connor frowned.

‘So you turn up after how long and expect me to drop everything, do you?

‘Well, you will, won’t you? For me?’

Connor looked back at him, as Robert unfastened his shirt, button by button, followed by the top button of his jeans.

‘You are so arrogant, Robert.’

‘It’s been said. But also there’s money in it. Quite a bit of money.’

‘I suppose, then.’


	2. Chapter 2

They ate out at a local pub that served good food, just a walking distance from Connor’s apartment and near the river. It was crowded and lively. They drank wine with the meal.

Robert explained to Connor what he needed.

‘I don’t know. Sounds a bit risky to me.’ Connor played with his fork.

‘That’s why you’ll like it. You used to love this stuff.’

‘So I’ll come on to him and you say he’ll reject me. You sure about that?’ Connor winked ‘I’m not used to being turned down, you know.’

‘He went to prison for being gay, poor bloke. Believe me, short of lying naked on his desk with a bow on it, he had every chance with me. He’ll want to, you’ll know that, you’ll see that clearly. But he won’t dare.’

‘Oh God. Now you’re making me feel cruel, poor old queen.’

‘When did you ever have feelings?’

‘I have feelings.’ Connor objected. ‘For those who care to notice them.’

 

When they left the pub, it was raining heavily. They decided to make a dash for it, but after two streets they arrived at Connor’s apartment soaked to the skin. Connor unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

Connor touched Robert’s shoulder.

‘Come through and I’ll find you something to change into.’

He led the way to his bedroom, where he found some jogging pants and a T-shirt that he thought would probably fit Robert’s slightly larger frame.

He found something similar for himself.

Robert started pulling off his wet clothes and Connor did the same, stripping down to underwear.

 Connor felt Robert’s eyes on his body.

 ‘We’ve done this before.’ Connor laughed, taking a towel and drying his hair.

‘A long time ago!’ Robert replied. He reached for the jogging pants.

Connor eyes travelled up Robert’s white thighs.

 ‘You want a replay?’

All he needed was Robert to press the button.

Robert pulled up the joggers and reached for the T-shirt.

 ‘Let’s have a whiskey. I can sleep on the sofa?’

Connor closed his eyes.

 ‘Sure. But I’ll sleep on the sofa. You’ll be more comfortable here.’

 

In the morning, Connor left the bathroom door slightly open when he went for a shower. He knew that Robert would be able to just see him from the bed, if he woke up, if he squinted.

He hadn’t slept well, once the effects of the alcohol had worn off.  He just wanted to know if he could bring it back.

He stepped under the stream of water, his back to the bedroom, and raised his face, moving his head so that the water ran down his front and then his back. He picked up the soap and ran it over his chest, down over his stomach, and then back under his arms.

He couldn’t say how, but he knew the moment Robert started watching him. He dropped the soap and bent down to pick it up.

‘You enjoying the show then?’ He called.

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ Robert answered, his voice still gravelly from sleep. ‘It’s obviously intended to entertain me.’

‘Go back to sleep.’

‘Seriously?’ Robert climbed out of the bed and moved towards the bathroom door, opening it wider. He waited, leaning against the doorway.

Connor turned towards him under the water stream. He put up both his arms and pushed water through his hair.

‘Wanted a closer look?’

Robert exhaled and stepped forward.

He stepped into the bathroom, into the shower, without taking off the jogging pants and T-shirt he’d slept in. He pushed his body up against Connor, pushing him against the tiles.

‘You’re getting my clothes wet.’ Connor objected laughing, watching Robert’s T-shirt turn transparent under the water stream.

‘Shut up.’ Robert answered. Lifting his arms and resting his forearms on the tiles above Connor’s head, he pressed against him.

‘So, you’re here now? What happens next?’ Connor asked.

‘You tell me, pretty certain this was your idea.’

Connor moved his mouth forward, and, there it was. That rush. Their mouthed crashed together and suddenly neither of them were concerned about playing this cool. Suddenly this was about the sparks that always flew between them catching fire at last.

Connor let himself groan into Robert’s kiss.

The heat between them was as strong as he’d remembered. He felt Robert run his fingers rapidly down over him. He felt scorched by the touch. He was already liquid fire, dissolving and combusting in his groin, in his lower back.

Connor pulled down Robert’s jogging pants so that he stepped out of the soggy material and kicked them to the side. Now he was only wearing the T-shirt, so wet it formed a second skin. Connor played with the hem and then laughed as Robert’s newly released cock towered up and knocked against his hand and arm.

‘OK. I know you’re there!’ Connor remarked as Robert pushed it up against him, growling.

He let his hand get reacquainted with the magnificent length, grinning into Robert’s open mouth.

Robert put his head back for air and took in all the shower accessories, shower lube, lube shooters, condoms.

‘You do this often?’ he asked, all at once conscious of where he was, who he was with.

‘No’ Connor lied. ‘It’s all for you.’

 ‘This is once. Alright?’

‘If you say so.’

Robert turned and suddenly Connor was shaking. He hadn’t expected this.

He started pulling up the hem of the soaked T-shirt in a hurry, trying to get it off. He wanted the glory of the full length of Robert’s back in front of him for this. Robert helped, finally pulling the T-shirt off. Connor's hands worshiped him.

Robert was tight, uncharacteristically nervous, even with the lube Connor’s fingers were squeezed. He didn’t want to hurt Robert. Something in Robert's mind was holding him back.

But ‘What are you waiting for?’ he growled.

‘Darling, you’re not ready.’ Connor laughed. ‘Don’t you play away? You’re like a virgin, all over again.’

Connor turned Robert’s head for a kiss and their tongues collided. He slid on a condom. Robert relaxed and all at once he was inside him. And Robert’s head was bent and he could hear him, panting through the pain, adjusting to the sensation, so he stroked his hands softly over the blades of his shoulders, down over his sides and held still. Waiting for the surrender. Then Robert pushed back.

Connor was burning up as the pleasure radiated through him. Each thrust had him climbing higher. Robert moans increased in volume.

‘That’s right. Welcome home, darling.’ Connor whispered.

When Robert came, Connor listened with triumph and saw Robert’s cum spray in white lines onto the dark tile wall. He followed, calling out Robert’s name, riding the high, gasping as his heart suddenly seemed to accelerate crazily out of control, hammering against his ribs.

‘Fuck, Robert!’ Connor laughed as he began to float down. Robert turned his head and nodded appreciatively, both men still trying to catch their breath.

They washed down. Shivering as the adrenaline dropped, they rushed into the bed and lay side by side.

‘Your turn. Just give me some time.’ Robert looked at him sideways, and he smiled back, the world in technicolor now.

Connor moved up onto his elbow.

‘So just tell me, why did you just drop me? No calls, no messages? You didn’t return mine.’

‘I needed to move on.’

Connor bit the bullet.

‘I was a bit hurt, to be honest.’

‘Yeah?’ Robert looked sideways at him. Connor snorted, of course, this was Robert, it would never occur to him how someone else might feel.

‘But you came back.’ He smiled.

‘For your help, like I said.’ Robert looked back at him and blinked. ‘Don’t get carried away. I’m not your prince. It’s just a fuck. Admittedly, a good one.’ He conceded.

Connor shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

‘I know that. What are you like?' He lowered his voice. 'But this was your first, since you were married, I mean?’

‘No, there’s someone else.’ Robert said.

Connor opened his eyes wide.

‘Someone important?’

Robert was silent.

‘Do you love him?’

Robert nodded.

‘So that’s why. The tension. I get it now.’

‘Well I’m here now,  aren’t I.’ Robert turned to him. ‘So get your scrawny arse ready for me, and let’s work up an appetite for breakfast.’


End file.
